Talk:List of Phineas and Ferb characters
Merge I propose we merge the info into Category:Characters. We can use the collapsible tables to hide the information unless someone wants to see it. That way, we can make the category page more useful. If we don't like that idea, we could merge it into Phineas and Ferb. —Topher 10:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Really? Do we even use category pages like that?? - felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Two-Times Appeared A character is listed as a one-time appareance character, but this is outdated, he has appeared twice now, does this move him to a different category? Or should we rename the One-Time Appearance category? This guy had gotten a speaking role and was influential to the plot though... felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing you mean Marty the Rabbit boy, since he showed up in the recent episode. Feel free to make this change yourself. It doesn't require discussion or admin approval. — RRabbit42 18:29, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::But he is not a Main Character, an Other Main Character, or a One-Time Appearance character, he doesn't fit in any of the categories? At the Avatar Wiki we set up a system of Main Characters, Secondary Characters, and Tertiary Characters, I think we should do that, as well as having the One-Time Appearance Characters category... felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::If we add a "Recurring characters" section, that should cover it. Then if a One-Time Appearance character shows up again, we can move them into Recurring Characters. Also, this would be a better fit for people like Jenny. She's been in the show a couple of times, but has she reached "Other Main Character" status yet? (I was going to include Suzy in this, but she's been a significant part of some episodes, so she should stay where she is right now.) — RRabbit42 17:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Then I say we should rename the One-Time Appearance character category, perhaps to something like Extremely Minor Characters, or something less mean sounding. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I've put in a new section that should cover it and renamed the last one. We now have "Recurring Characters" and "Minor Characters". Characters in the Recurring section would be ones that have appeared more than once, and up to about 6 times (excluding non-speaking cameos). Once they have more than 6 episodes under their belt, then I say that qualifies them for being an Other Major Character. Any objections? — RRabbit42 04:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) More Characters Anymore characters we might need to add? We should think of some. I have no ideas. Anyone? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Just to let you guys know, 212.219.81.183‎ just put Vivian in the page that hadn't been there. 19:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Isabella in Other Major Characters Isabella in a MAIN character! Why is she in this category, with characters that appear in like 4 episodes? ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *Linda, Lawrence, the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy & Stacy have all definitely been in more then 4 episodes. What exactly are you talking about. Bobtherandomguy 00:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) **I know that, but the grandparents haven't been in a lot of episodes and I'm saying Isabella has been in a lot. Either Isabella goes up on the scale, of teh grandparents go down. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 01:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ***I assume they are up there because they are family, move them down if you really want Bobtherandomguy 01:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) **** I don't want to change the page, I was just saying Isabella is a main character in my mind. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 01:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it needs helping out badly. Maybe we have the main characters for those that are in 80 or more episodes, secondary for 16 to 80 episodes, recurring for those between 7 and 15 episodes, and minor for the others. The grandparents would be here in the minor section, and Isabella in the main section. Ideas or mods needed to my idea? Isabella and Lego Liker 23:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Great idea! Dr. Nygma 1048 21:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie Bob and Peter should be recurring Just to let you know, Bob Webber has appeared in another episode (Candace's Big Day) and Peter the Panda also appeared in a recent episode. Fried chicken 00:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : I can look at moving them a little later today. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Changed Images Some images have been changed, and I'd like to know why. They seemed fine as-is, and now the changed ones are in thumbnails instead of the way they're supposed to be. Can someone answer? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wrong 1. Isabella Should Be Main Character. 2. Sassy Miss k Should Be Reccuring cause She Appears numerous Times What about...? I think Major Francis Monogram should be as a main character, and, change one thing from the other major characters, Mom should be the first, then Isabella, then Baljeet, Buford, Fireside Girls, Jeremy, Stacy, Carl, Vanessa (this is the order for the first ones, I think) Trolypac 05:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Isabella I changed Isabella from major character to main character, but someone changed her back. SHE IS A MAIN CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Nygma 1048 21:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Nyggie About irving, Charlene and Firesides I think Charlene and the Fireside Girls cannot be considered "other major characters", and Irving should be there, because, he has appeared more than Charlene and has had more role than the Fireside Girls, I think. PAC O'er and Out! 09:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : I think some things are incorrect, sincne the Firesides have been in far more episodes than those two. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 19:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC)